My love is a weapon
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua had fallen in love towards Gon whom is a girl that is always being bullied. As a pro killer, Killua would do everything for Gon in which includes killing her bullies and what would Gon think about that? Semi-M for curses and blood Yandere! Killua X Fem Gon AU and OOC Review Please


`I am weak, that is true'

"Hey Freak, get over here and do the cleaning duty!"

That harsh words again, I'm sick of it. Everyone keeps bullying me just because I am a countryside girl. My classmates have become my enemy every day and no one cares about me, not even the teacher. Some of my classmates here are rich and wealthy which is why they thought they were free to do anything they want.

SPLASH!

A bucket filled with dirty water splashed over me. My long raven, green streak hair is now wet and having disgusting smell. My hazel eyes widen in shock as I tries to spit out some of the water that went into my mouth.

Instantly, the whole class roaring with laughter as they look at her miserable state.

`Why do I have to live in this kind of life?!'

I ran out of classroom then goes outside the school, not caring that I left my things. I had enough with this life and I had no reason to live alone thorough this anymore. My parents have passed away so I live by myself as I had no relatives to adopt me.

I only ran and ran to wherever my feet taking me. Before I notice it, I was up at the mountain hill and lean myself on the nearby tree. I cried and swallowing myself in regret before then when I finished, I didn't notice that it was already late night time.

"We are finally meet, Gon Freecs, my Angel"

My eyes slightly widen in surprise as I hear the sudden words calling my name, I look up only to see a guy hanging on the branches at the tree I lean with. He jumps and landed gracefully in front of me, his short spiky silver hair glitter as it bathes on the soft moonlight along with his pale white skin, his cat like sapphire eyes staring at me deeply as a smirk grace his lips.

`Who is he?' Gon thought as she completely had no idea on who is this handsome guy.

"I have long to meet you" The guy came over towards her and crouch down as he took a strand of her hair, kissing it softly causing her to get flustered.

Gon could only gasp in shock as he neared himself until their faces are only millimeters apart.

"My **Sweet Angel…** " He whispered in a soft yet possessive in a cold and cruel way causing Gon to flinch.

His left pale skin hand caress her slightly trembles face while the other hand put his palm on the tree behinds her to prevent her escape. His smirk gone wider when he senses her fear, paralyzed state.

Despite being scared, she can't help but wanting to know who is this guy is "Wh-who are you!?" She stuttered the question quickly with all the strength she had left, completely overwhelm with fear in front of this stranger.

He gives a dark chuckle as he stares at her eyes, still not leaving the distance, he introduce himself "The names Killua Zaoldyeck. You better carve it into your memory, Angel"

Before Gon could say something, Killua had hushed her up in a rough, passionate kiss in which Gon tries to push Killua away yet failing miserably.

He broke the kiss and smile in delight as seeing her angel flushed red and breathless.

`Such a divine looking angel' Killua thought with a soft sigh, enjoying the sight of her angel appearance right now.

Gon didn't know how she should react right now. The stranger named Killua suddenly kiss her the moment they just met!? He even mentions he had been long to meet her, what should she do in this situation!?

"Angel, you are **mine** and I am yours" Killua then proceed to pull her into his embrace which made Gon squeak in surprise at the stranger arms. His lips then whisper in a cold, strong and possessive voice in her ear " **I love you** "

"This had to be a dream, right?" Gon tries to convince herself "Right, it has to be a dream" Gon mumbled as she is still in Killua's embrace, too scared to push herself away.

"Good little angel" Killua lovingly stroking Gon's hair with every affection "I love to hold you in my arms"

Gon was frozen stiff, unaware on neither what's happening nor what should she be doing right now.

"Hate to leave but I have to. I'll see you soon, angel" Killua mutter with a pout that Gon can't see. It was then he loosens his grip and landed a short peck on her forehead before then disappears completely with a slight breeze hitting her.

Gon could only stare at the spot where Killua is few seconds ago before letting out a shriek of horror.

In the morning, Gon walk towards the school with heavy steps in zombie like with her eyes have black circle around it. She can't sleep as she keep having imaginary Killua seems keep following her, with his cold sapphire eyes seems always gazing at her no matter wherever and whenever it is.

She decided to go early to school as she left her things and having insomnia. At least she knows that the time in this early will not getting her being bullied.

As she walk herself near the classroom, a very pungent and horrible smell had hit her nose causing her to pinch her nose in order to block the smell. When she opens the door, a scene of horror is now in front of her eyes.

Some of the girls whom she knows as her bullies classmates are now dead. Their bodies are horribly turned with their organs sticking out. Gon almost puked out at the sight and she never thought that mysterious guy named Killua is back.

In one glance, Gon knows that Killua is the one who kills them.

"Y-You.. did.. this? Why!?" Gon managed to stutter as she tries to fight herself not to throw up.

Killua look at Gon with eyes that full of love but his grin stays malicious "Why? I do this because I love you" Killua said in a creepy smile with blood splatter all over his body. His eyes are now cold and menacing as he gazes on the corpses next to him before then lets out a creepy laugh.

"H-How could you!? You kill them!" Gon fearfully pointed towards the corpses of some of her bullies.

"Because they hurt you, angel. Aren't you glad now that no one will hurt you now? For I will always stay by your side and protecting you" Killua gives a look that seems to stare at her soul as Gon took a step back and watch in disgust and fright.

Killua is a monster in her eyes now.

Gon begins to run away, not knowing what she should do right now. As she reach the school gate. She met another group of guys that is also her bullies.

"Oh Freak, here again!?" One of the guys said as he captured Gon's wrist, restraining her movement. The other guys laugh cruelly at her pathetic action.

"Stop! Let me go!" Gon screams out, trying to struggle herself.

Less than a second afterwards, the guy's hand suddenly gets chopped off causing Gon able to free herself yet in fright as she sees the chopped hand off of her wrist. All of them shout in horror as the guy clutching his bloody shoulder with his other hand in painful shout. The next thing, Gon could see Killua suddenly next to her, wielding a knife and charging without any warning. Stab the guy right on the chest, killing him instantly.

"Wha- What are-" Gon mumbles as she trembles in fright then she look at Killua in frightful eyes.

"I kill him because he is touching you, you are my possession. You.. Are.. **MINE**!" Killua said in possessive way as he look at the other guys whom tries to flee yet they are no match at Killua's speed as he kills them one by one without any mercy and difficulities.

`I can't take this anymore!' Gon thought as she runs back in school. At that moment, she goes to the teacher office that is empty and calling the police that there's a serial murderer in the school. Not long after finish the call, Killua is now opening the door with a loud bang and smirks as he finds Gon immediately.

"There you are angel!" Killua said sweetly as his eyes shining the moment he sees her but Gon wasn't fooled as she is still able to see the blood that is covering his attire and his hands.

"Ki-Killua, I" Gon stopped as she once again felt his cold lips on her own. She thought she was going to puke as she could smell blood scent all over him.

"So sweet" Killua smile in triumph as he enjoys the taste of his angel. As expected, it tastes heavenly for him.

"Don't worry angel. I'll be here for you and will always be with you. You only need me and nobody else!" Killua eyes glinted as he said those words which made Gon shiver and willing every inch of her body would move further away from him.

Killua start to kiss the nape of her neck, making her shudder in which Gon noted in terror and disgust. "Angel, you had no idea how much you made me crazy about you" Killua mumbled as his arms possessively wrap on her body.

`I can see that, you crazy psycho killer guy!' Gon thought quietly as she stays still quietly and willing for the help to arrive quickly.

"You belong to me angel. Only mine and no one else!" Killua said as he pushes Gon on the floor. Eyeing her like a predator on its prey. Gon swallowed hard, knowing something terrible will happen towards her now.

"FREEZE! You are under arrest!" One of the group policeman said as he opens the door then holds the gun.

"How!?" Killua cursed under his breath, not knowing how the hell the police able to get here.

"Help! He kills them!" Gon yelled loudly as she tries to struggle herself.

Hearing that made everything fall in pieces together. Killua never thought that Gon had betrayed him for telling the police to capture him.

"Angel! You can't do this to me! How dare you!" Killua said harshly until the two policemen restrain him and lift himself away from Gon.

Gon look away from Killua whom is now dragged further away from her. Killua is still exclaiming harshly towards her direction, as he is now being arrested. Gon finally thought her nightmare is over, where the killer will no longer messing his life again.

"I'll be back! Mark my words and carve it deeply in your memory for I will be back to see you again!" Killua's voice still can be heard despite he had been dragged quite farther away.

Gon swallow in terror, knowing Killua would be back for revenge is truly frightening. But now that he has been arrested, that would not be a problem and Killua would never be able to do that.

Right?

Words spread fast in this town and everyone knows the killer knows Gon so they made up story of Gon being the prime suspect in hiring the killer then arrest him so that she would be hailed as a hero. Of course by the time this rumor spread fast, there was no one left to like her.

"You stupid little bitch! Looks like we have to kill you before you going to call that killer again!"

"I did not do that!" Gon helplessly trying to struggle into once more the same bullying treatment she will get. However seems she would get worse this time as she is now get beaten up everywhere.

"How dare you kill my friends! You will pay dearly for that!"

"Stop! I'm not doing all of those things!" Gon tries to plead them to stop yet it was unsuccessful.

"Maybe we should kill you first! No one will miss you anyway!"

"I didn't do anything! Stop it!" Gon pleaded as she could

"Let's torture her, bet that should give us more fun to do!"

"N-NO! Get away from me!" Gon finally managed to find an opening before then makes a run while trying to ignoring all the pain she had, physically and emotionally.

`Why!? I had saved them and they just keep torturing me!? It's even worse!' Gon thought as tears finally fallen to her face, crying as she is running to her secret place where it is also where she first met Killua.

"Everyone's hate me" Gon slightly groan when the tears won't stop.

"No one will stay by my side" Gon mutter as she sob and let her head buried in her knees before then a voice is replaying on her head.

 _Angel, I'll always be with you_

Her head shot up suddenly as Killua's words suddenly replay in her mind.

 _I'll protect you_

"He always protect me, he kills them to protect me" Gon mumbles as she remembers what Killua had done, was all for her sake

 _Angel, I love you_

"Killua loves me" Gon suddenly felt that Killua is the only one whom cares for her and even loves her. Now she completely disgusted on herself for betraying Killua, the only guy who is doing all of this for her sake.

"Killua, I want to see you" Gon said as she look towards the sky that is now filled with thunderclouds.

`Thunderclouds in middle of the day? It's like something bad will happen' Gon thought out loud, never thought that her premonitions is coming true.

Meanwhile in prison, something had happened. Killua had skillfully killing everyone the moment he let himself out of his cell by stealing the key from the guard . Other prisoners inside their cell are in frighten as they shrank back, thankful that they are in cell as a protection so they are still alive for Killua didn't bother to kill anyone who is not in his way.

"Angel, looks like you underestimates me" Killua said in deep, dark chuckle as he licks his bloodstained hand. In his mind, he thought his angel should have been overjoyed for he is now on his way to see his angel once more and possibly, the last time.

"You have to pay the price for not being mine, angel" Killua lets out a soft dark laugh as his eyes now had the look of insane, psychotic killer as he strode his way towards Gon's house.

As she goes back home, she was drenched because of the rain but she didn't care. She was punishing herself because of what she had done towards Killua. She was stupid for throwing away someone who will always be with her over people whom will never spare a glance towards her.

She was lonely

Lonelier than she has ever been in her life.

"Killua… I'm sorry. You are the only one for me, you are the only one who is always with me. You are the only one who knows me better than everyone else" Gon muttered as she let herself sit on the middle of her room and cries out for Killua.

Not knowing that Killua is close by and readying his knife with murderous intent.

"I will kill her" Killua said coldly as he walks towards Gon's house with silent steps. Hiding in shadows as he keeps walking on the empty street yet he is being cautious for he didn't want to get caught again.

Easily breaking inside the house without noise and difficulty. It was then he heard her sobbing, causing him to slightly wince his eyebrows yet he keeps walking forward towards her room. It was then he could see Gon's back slightly shivering as the soft sobbing getting louder.

With a grin of a killer, he gives off a cold, menacing look as he imagines on killing his beloved whom will be bathing with her blood. That would be a lovely sight indeed since she refuses to be his.

"I'm back, Gon Freecs" Killua said in a cold voice that is capable of frightening anyone as he raises his knife.

Yet Gon was different as instead of trembling in fear, she turns around to see Killua has coming back. Instantly, overwhelm with relieve and sadness, she quickly throws herself towards Killua, catching him off guard which made them fell towards the floor. As Killua slightly winces at the pain from his bum, he looks at Gon whom still hugging him. It surprises him to see her clutching tightly on his shirt, refusing to let go as her sobbing getting louder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Gon said those sincere words in loud voice as she felt a strong regret in remembering she had betrayed Killua.

Her cries were muffled yet Killua able to hear it clearly. Hearing how much his beloved regretting her action and apologizing repeatedly, he can't help but smile softly at her as he drops his knife with loud clatter. Gently, he cradle her and whispering sweet words to calm her down. Even though this angel had betrayed him, he still loves her from the bottom of his heart and he is also extremely devoted towards his angel.

"Shh, Angel. It's alright, it's alright" Killua said softly and gently, hoping to soothe his angel.

Gon cries only getting louder as she is enveloped in Killua's warmth "But- But I hurt you! I- I can't believe I did that! I.. I shouldn't have.. I-"

Her stutter hushed from his lips crashes upon hers. This time, instead of resisting, Gon let herself being consumed in the kiss as Killua deepening it. Completely accepting it as it does make her feel better. She didn't even know why she resists this back then, she should have welcomed it from the start.

When the two broke the kiss, it was then Killua gently wipe her tears with his hand.

"I am such a fool, I'm sorry" Gon sobs as she look at Killua in hurt look but Killua still gaze at her softly without any hint of remorse.

"I have forgiven you already. No need to worry my sweet angel" Killua said before planting a comforting kiss on her cheek.

"But, I can't forgive myself for betraying you! I'll do anything for making this up to you" Gon said sincerely even though deep in her mind, she is amazed that Killua immediately forgives her so quickly.

Hearing that made Killua can't help but having his heart leap in joy. Having this angel do anything he wants for him to make things up definitely brings a true bliss for his heart and soul. He had a lot of things he wants to do but he wants to calm his angel first.

"Alright Angel, dry your tears and yourself. You know how much I hate it when I see you crying and suffering" Killua said soothingly as he dried her last tears "You should smile for me to make you and myself better"

"I'm sorry, Killua" Gon said as she gives Killua a smile "I love you" She said in sweet, gentle tone with her smile becoming angelic, looking like a holy blissful angel.

Killua blinks repeatedly before his mouth broke into a huge smile, he lets out a blissful laugh as he nuzzled his cheek towards his angel's cheek "I love you as well, Angel" His eyes shining, like a kid receiving the best present ever "I'm glad that you have finally return my feelings" Killua is truly in bliss yet he can't help but worries on his angel condition.

"I'll get a towel for you to dry yourself" Killua said as he tries to free himself out so he could move but Gon suddenly cried out in horror which made Killua stays still in a shock as he looks at his angel worriedly.

"DON'T! You are the only one I have Killua. Please, don't leave me all by myself" Gon said as she tightens the grip which made Killua winces at the pain yet having pleasure for being needed by his angel.

"I won't, I'm only going to get a towel for you Angel" Despite that, Gon didn't made any sign of moving away from Killua which made Killua gives a soft smile"I will always be by your side and I want you to be always by my side as well"

"I will" Gon said immediately without any hesitation "Forever and ever"

"Very well, my angel. You made such an excellent choice" Killua said as he let his hand patting her head gently "Let's take a towel for you then, we'll go together so will you show me where it is?"

Gon smiled as well as the two of them stands up, hand in hand goes to take a towel to dry herself then making themselves some chocolate drinks and snuggles to warm themselves in the cold stormy day.

Now, both of their fates were sealed together.

They spend the entire week together in a house, not coming out. Gon loves this feeling of having someone in her house, especially when he is your beloved. It made her having the feeling of married life and she loved every seconds of it. The same could be said towards Killua as well as they are extremely happy with each other yet Killua can't help but tease his angel about it despite he already knows the answer.

"Are you happy?" Killua ask as he let his arms wrap around Gon whom snuggle in reply which made Killua lets out a chuckle.

Gon smile in glee "Of course I am happy with you" Hearing that made Killua lets out a soft smile "But there are times that I still had this hurt feeling inside of me"

Killua flinch in hearing that before he lets out a murderous glare "Hurt? Who did that to you, Angel? Anyone who hurt you will have my wrath!"

Gon smiled as she gives a soft peck on Killua's lips, giggling as she sees Killua's face turn scarlet at her sudden action. She loves it when Killua is extremely protective of her, it made her feel wanted.

"You know, I really want you to kill all of my classmates now, maybe some of the teachers as well. Thinking about them makes me annoyed and hurt about what they have done to me"

Killua gives a smirk as he goes in front of his beloved and kneel as he place his hand over his chest before his angel "Command me, Angel. I'm all yours to be"

Hearing that words made Gon have a grin that is in par with Killua's malicious grin.

Her classmates are in for a surprise.

Gon lets Killua goes to the school first to prepare for everything. She took her time going to school as people who is looking accidentally at her keep shooting dirty looks and insulting her yet in a second later, they shudder in fear as they sees her cold eyes and dark aura seems surrounding her. She gave them a smirk before then finally reaching the school. Screams of mercy and begging along with some curses immediately flooding her ears, the louder they were when she goes into the gymnasium. She opens the door and seeing the scene that seems to be fitting with the theme of the `Hell of Judgment'

"This is an order from my Angel" Killua gives a cruel laugh as he looks at their state "All of you should have died for hurting my beloved!"

"P-Please spare us!"

"I'll give you all the money I have. Please!"

"P-Please Forgive Mee!"

"N-No!"

"HELP ME!"

"AAARRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Killua admire his work of torture he just gave towards the entire person in the school whom had hurt his beloved. He made himself comfortable on a chair which he purposely placed on the angle where he gets the best view. It was indeed marvelous in his eyes. Lots of Blood decorating the room, dying it red in the entire walls with the fresh corpses along with some people who had fear, struggle to stay alive despite they had lost so many blood along with some who lay on the floor with the look that had abandoned hope and resign. Killua can't help but laugh in which soon after followed by the other person, none other than Gon.

With that, Gon sit herself on Killua's lap and coldly gaze upon the bloody corpses whom used to be her classmates and teachers. This time instead of fear and hurt, she looks at them with a happy angelic smile before then turns towards Killua and placing a soft kiss on her beloved lips in which he welcome eagerly. After all, he deserves a reward after doing such a good job, wasn't he?

"I love you" Gon said in sincere and sweet tone as she gazes upon Killua with love in her eyes. She laid her head on Killua's shoulder as Killua tenderly brushing her silky soft hair with his fingers.

"Love you too, sweetheart" Killua then places a soft kiss on her lips once more "I would always love you, forever and ever" Possessive is hinted in the tone of his voice include the flash in his eyes and this time, Gon sighs contently in hearing that.

It was then the town was tossed into uproar when the students along with some teacher bodies were discovered. No sign of Killua Zaoldyeck along with Gon Freecs in the scene. It was unknown on where they fled for it is as if the earth had swallowed them. Considering the town is quite small and they didn't find strong evidence, the case gets closed down and the topic getting brushed off within only few days in other places.

It was then, few years later in some big city.

"Nee, Killua-kun~, where are you going?" A brunnete woman says as she persistently keeps coming after the new worker, Killua Zaoldyeck at a bar. He told her no for so many times but she is still persistent in which Killua wants to kill her.

"Meeting my lover, you should go away, Anna!" Killua said in disgust as he glares at her yet the woman seems didn't care about it.

"Don't be like that, I can give you a very good time" Anna said seductively as she lick her lips.

Killua finds that look repulsive "Hell no. I had a lover and I love her and only her!"

"Just dump her! I am much better than your so-called-lover" Anna said smugly in which made Killua scowl and gave a look full of hate.

It was then Killua suddenly gives a brightest smile which made Anna blush heavily as she swoon and almost faint, but she didn't know that smile is not meant for her but it was meant for his angel of death.

Her world went black before she knows it.

The moment Anna wakes up, she look in shock as she found herself in what looks like a garage. Her hands were tied and she is now hanged towards the ceiling.

"W-Where the hell am I! HELP!" Anna shouted and struggles to break free before a voice interrupts her.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Anna look at the source of voice only to see a woman with long, raven green streaks hair with dark hazel eyes. Anna noted that she is indeed beautiful and in shame admitted that her breast is more bigger than hers yet what shocked her right now was that the woman had blood splatter on her clothes together with her having malicious grin as she is being seen carrying a metal bat on her hand and a knife on the other.

Panic stricken Anna's face as the woman come closer towards her before then another person is coming into her field of view causing her to smile in glee for Killua had come.

"Killua! You have to save me from this crazy bitch! She is crazy!" Anna shot dirty looks at the woman before smile in Killua's arrival to save her.

However, instead of helping her. He goes towards the woman with a soft smile as the woman gives a kiss on his cheek in which he welcome eagerly.

Anna went shocked at their interactions. Those two knows each other!? Even the fact of Killua is now having his arm circling that woman waist then hugs her shows they are truly close to each other. and she even hear Killua calling her as `Angel'.

"Wh-What is going on here!?" Anna mumbled in fright, unable to believe Killua would know this psycho bitch.

"What's going on?" Gon giggles with insanity as her eyes flash with rage "I will kill you of course"

"Y- You can't do this!" Anna shouted in despair after knowing Killua won't help her "And Killua, how could you just stand there!"

"Don't you dare utter his name!" Gon seems quite pissed for hearing other woman calling out her lover's name "Look, this guy is my beloved and you cross the line for keep making advances on him. You should know better not to flirt with him for he is only **mine** and no else could have him expect for me!"

In that rage, Gon swung the metal bat hard on Anna's limbs, making her cried out in agonizing pain. Gon only smirks at that before continuing her torture, hitting her hard then stabbing her all over. and ignoring her cries of pain, begging for mercy, Realizing that Anna is on her last breath, the woman gives a sick, menacing smile as she raise her knife.

"Goodbye… Bitch! Rot in hell!" Gon spoke those last words with tone full of hate like a poison before then slashing Anna's head off causing her head to roll over. In a flash, Gon immediately goes over to stomp on the head, destroying and splattering in the process, creating a huge mess.

"Angel, I am so proud of you" Killua said with a grin as he admired the work his angel just made. The bloody headless corpse of that annoying woman is now turned into such an art for both of them yet Killua thinks the sight of his angel having blood all over her is the finest art in his eyes. He can't help but being mesmerized yet at the same time fall in love with her all over again.

Getting a compliment from her beloved made her glow with pride "I know" Gon let her gaze wanders on Killua as she look satisfied "I won't let anyone to have you"

Killua gives a chuckle as he gently grab her chin "I won't let anyone have you either, angel. You're mine"

Seeing Killua's possessive look made Gon have the same look he has "I'm yours and you are mine"

"Forever" Both of them said in the same time as they moved to capture each other lips at the same time.

They have fallen into insanity yet they are content with it.

After all, they have each other to hold on.


End file.
